


It’s always the simplest shit that means the most.

by WeeaBoss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Cut Keith some slack, Flirting, He just wanted to buy a fleshlight, Keith swears a lot, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shiro being a precious bean like always, Shiro works in an adult store, Swearing, Top Keith, bottom!shiro, might be ooc but i tried, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeaBoss/pseuds/WeeaBoss
Summary: Times when Keith was in awe of a few, random things? There’s quite a fair amount of it.But times when Keith encounters a stud of an adult shop employee during his ’fleshlight purchase’ quest?There’s only one for him.





	It’s always the simplest shit that means the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have lusted for top!keith x bottom!shiro, but i found that there isn’t enough of them here, so i thought i’d write one myself. i will probably write bottom!shiro one shots from now on, that is, if college does not fuck with me too much. by no means am i a native english speaker and a good proofreader, so apologies for grammatical errors and typos. 
> 
> i think i like you already. check me out here, i reblog gay anime stuff;; https://weeabaf.tumblr.com

 

 

He is bummed.

Ultimately bummed.

It’s not that he’s serious with his relationships at all. He feels that he’s still fairly young to be brooding over dedication and devotion, so the recent break-up wasn’t something that would render him sobbing. Women are a great companion, yes, especially in bed, but it gets bothersome when they emotionally transfigure everything into something deeper. Call him a fuckboy, go ahead, call him a heartless bastard if you will, but it’s not that. Besides wanting to enjoy his youth to the fullest, the thought of giving his everything to someone is quite fearsome. Or maybe he hadn’t found the right person for that yet. But either way, what bummed him really wasn’t about the breakup, rather it was his ex-girlfriend’s parting words that were similar to arrows that penetrated right through his ego.

**_"Fine, break up with me! But just so you know, I’ve been pretending all along during sex because you’re not even  good at it! You should be ashamed of yourself, asshole. For real though, I bet you probably dumped your other exes first before they could even have the chance to complain about a shitty Keith fuck! You cum-and-go bastard!"_ **

  
Keith clicks his tongue. He is aware of the possibility that those words were nothing but childish remarks as anger reinforcement of having to be dumped. Then again, he’s Keith, and even if he’s intelligent enough to know that, his pride still chose to be affected over it because... he’s Keith.

"Who cares about women anyway? I should stop seeing anyone from now on. I’m fine by myself, who needs a fucking girlfriend, they’re literally a handful, like _‘Oh Keith, do this do that buy this buy that~’_ bullshit. I’m done, so fucking done." Keith mutters to himself as he mops his apartment floor in such a late hour. It’s 10 PM and that isn’t usually an ideal time to be cleaning, but it dawned to him that it’s been a while since he last tidied his place without being half-assed about it. Besides, he needed an outlet for all the exasperation as well, so what’s a better idea than cleaning?

"And what the hell?" The dark-haired isn’t finished with his acrimonies yet. "Me? Bad at sex? Literally every girl around me wants to date me, and some still even beg for me to come back when I begin losing interest. I don’t get it at all,"

Keith mops the floor in a rougher manner. "But fine. Let her say whatever she wants, and in return I won’t be messing around anymore, yeah. About time I actually stop this whole bullshit of a concept. Dating? Please, it isn’t even totally for me in the very beginning. And if I ever feel horny, I could just rely on a one-night stand andー"

And. No. Keith holds back the last words. He’s not the best gentleman in the whole planet, but he never really fancied the concept of one-night stands. Trying not to acknowledge everything that happened and ditch each other seems too lonely for his own liking;  _‘You can’t miss what you forget’_ , or so Keith reckons. If he were to be honest with himself, part of why he even started going out with others is because he wanted company. He never really had people who he can refer to as "friends" without re-evaluating their contributions in his life beforehand.

For instance, a quirky tanned boy by the name Lance. He’s a co-worker from the coffee shop he is part-timing at, and though Lance spares him attention and a little bit of chit-chat here and there, Keith still couldn’t deny how much of an irksome idiot he is. Actually, scratch the chit-chat part. It’s more of a bickering, if anything. To call him a ‘friend’ feels strange, or it’s just that he’s too denial about it but they really are somewhat that. Putting it aside, he realized he didn’t really have anybody. People had mentioned that he has a bad attitude, notorious for being hot-headed and egoistical, or at least, that’s what Lance constantly reminds him, but maybe Lance is right. Who would want to be genuinely friends with someone like him, if those cases were true about him?

But girls... They’re a different story. They’d pretend they only want Keith’s friendship, but they all share the same ulterior motive of claiming him their "boyfriend". Troublesome as it is, Keith still feels a little bit proud of himself for being fancied in such a way. So then why not try to make use of their said ulterior motive and have someone to spice his life, even though most are short-lived? His girlfriends never lasted long, but that doesn’t mean he’d stoop as low as having a one-night stand, not that it was a bad thing, but just his matter of preference. It’s as if he’s just feeding his ex’s claim in the end. In a way, he already is by being offended about everything, but that’s beside the main point.

He finally finishes mopping, and after scrutinizing his masterpiece, with the textiles emitting shines everywhere, he sighs and props himself to the couch.

"No good," He breathes out as he stares at the ceiling.

"And I’m actually up for it today, too."

It happens to be one of those days where he’s horny and wants some fuck. But after rewinding his ex’s parting words again, he ruffled his own locks and sighed. Even if he could find a one-night stand, it’ll be as good as useless if he’ll just become overly-conscious of his bed performance due to his ex. No way will he embarrass himself any further.

Fapping it is, then.

He proceeds to his room and decided to kill two birds with one stone by showering and jerking off at the same time.

As soon as he gets in and turns the shower head, he immerses himself with the comforting warmth of the water, then he casts his gaze down his limp cock and licks his upper lip.

"Time to run the gears again, big boy." He haughtily says, bringing his hand to wrap it around his member. He leans back to the wall, the cold textile sending shivers down his spine, but there is the warm running water that soothed him soon after.

He closes his eyes, trying to stay true to his remark of running the gears again by fantasizing. He would have jerked off after showering and watch porn, but he knew himself so well that if he were to browse on pornhub, he’d reach the 80th page and still couldn’t find his ideal video because that’s how picky he is.

There’s also him getting annoyed with how loud and fake the porn actresses are, and he’d rather not force himself and his rod to watch those. On the other hand, imagining would let him run his fantasies and desires wild without constrictions, and he will rule it all inside his brain, so he figured it would be best.

He begins to picture out a lascivious woman, naked but faceless, reason being he doesn’t have any specific identity of preference in general, so he chose to visualize only the physicality. He imagines them having big breasts, because that’s what he felt like at the moment, though he had dated others who were of different sizes. Then he begins to stroke his still soft member.

Picturing out his ideal faceless lady, he attempts to tease the head, running a finger to the slit in order to send vigor. He continues, adding more dynamic to his mental fap material, and after a while, he realizes something.

He isn’t getting hard at all.

But he already speculated that it would come to that. Which type of man will be satisfied with just his hand after experiencing the actual warmth of a hole several times anyway? It just won’t work for him at all.

Keith releases his lonely rod, then he focuses himself into showering so that the water bill won’t be harsh to him this month.

It didn’t take a long time for him to come out of the shower and get himself dressed, but before he could actually put on some pajamas and just go straight to bed in hopes of suppressing his pent up desires, a sudden idea crosses his mind.

_‘Fleshlight,... I guess?’_

Indeed, his horny soul still hasn’t left his body, and the more he tried to shake it off, the more he actually wants to get off soon. But masturbating with his dominant hand never worked, and he didn’t have a current partner, so to compensate for his losses, his brain sent a clever signal and thus, making him think of the said sex toy.

He swipes his phone in order to observe the time, and it read ‘11:02 PM’. He scratches his head. Is it really a great idea to go out hunting for a fleshlight that hour? Are there even any sex toy shops open during that time? Most of them are inside malls, and they’re most likely closed already. But Keith recollects the existence of a night shopping district. He had never intentionally went there, but back when he was still working as a delivery man, he managed to get there for a customer. It was somewhat similar to a night market, except instead of stands and booths, there are different kinds of mini-shops instead. A shopping district that’s usually more active during late evenings, that’s basically what it is.

He finally comes in terms with himself and decides to get to the business. All this for a fleshlight, he reckons, but hey, buying one now might come handy in the future, who knows, a not-so-obvious emergency supply.

After getting dressed into simple casuals, he locks his apartment and grabs the key of his motorbike. He rides the elevator and proceeds to the parking lot where he wears his helmet and starts the machine. The motorbike roars, and then it runs.

 

 

* * *

 

The first thing he noticed upon arriving are the different kinds of people hanging out in the district. The majority are teenagers that are probably on the stage of rebellion, most likely wanting to enjoy their night life and putting their parents as the very least of their worries. There are also shady looking men baiting women, and Keith knows what it is all about, since the night district is most likely notorious for those issues, too. He sure hoped that those women would be safe, but judging by how they wore sour faces whenever they were being approached and immediately distancing themselves, Keith is relieved that they somehow are aware of it. But they probably do from the very start already, because why in the first place would they be there if they aren’t being careful?

Other than that, the district is just full of party-driven people, hosts and hostesses pushing customers to come see their club, and drunkards going in and out of bars.

He had parked his motorbike in a somewhat safe place, so he currently walks his way around the district. He scrutinizes the shops and wonders if he will ever find the home of fleshlights. The more distance he covers, the noisier the district gets. Lots of party music, some loud ass TVs playing from the eateries, and some tone deaf karaoke singers. Really, it starts getting into Keith’s nerves.

But alas, the search has finally been over not too long after. A small shop stands, with a neon signage that blinks the words ‘We’re Open!’ on and off. He looks up and saw that the shop is named ‘The Pleasure Void’, and truth to be told, Keith cringes at it.

He chooses not to brood over it because he just wants to get his deed done and get out of the shithole as soon as possible. He pushes the glass door open and instantly smells a soothing mix of lavender, mint, and frankincense altogether. He is surprised it didn’t overcome his nosebuds. They smell... harmonious. Relaxing. Quite intimate.

He scrutinizes the inside. There is no one to be found, causing his eyebrows to furrow upon that. Where the hell is the shop person, he has zero idea. So he decides to stick around and look ahead so that when the person in-charge comes back, he’s already ready with what he came for.

Keith sees a mannequin on the far right. He inspects it and looks at the lingerie it is wearing. It’s not even too much of a lingerie anymore, not if it’s just all harness and straps.

 _‘Huh. Seems like one of those BDSM thing.’_ The dark-haired thought, and then he moves away to look at one of the walls that was covered with hanging products. What he’s looking for might be there, but before proceeding completely, he also notices that there is a DVD section, and judging by the looks of it, they are all adult videos. He concludes that this shop has it all.

He would have checked on the adult videos if not for footsteps ringing in his ears.

He turns his back, and a curtain which he didn’t notice earlier flies open, and a tall man steps out and enters his line of sight.

"Ah, I’m sorry! I had to take a leak, I hope you don’t mind, or didn’t, I guess." The said man speaks with a chuckle at the end of his sentence, his voice filled with warmth.

And Keithーhe is left speechless.

He had never, not even once in his life, got so flustered upon seeing someone so... beautiful, too gorgeous beyond words.

The man has this hair that is shaven neatly on both sides, and white strands stick out on the top of his head. He also has a scar sitting at the bridge of his nose, and for Keith, it is a unique mark that drew him even more. He couldn’t miss his entire physique too. Well-defined, with those nerve-packed points resting on top of all that muscle, and who could miss, with that very tight black tank top he wears, those gorgeous pair of tits?! Even bronze Greek statues are an understatement of how beautiful the man is! Or maybe Keith is overreacting, but that’s just him.

Then it occurs to Keith that the man is patiently waiting for him to utter something back, which results to Keith straightening up.

"Um, uh, well yeah, ‘s cool and all." He answers skittishly, and once he realizes that he probably sounded weird, he rubs the back of his head and averts his gaze away from the man.

The taller one softly laughs, and even with Keith’s gaze away from him, the shorter male could tell how cute he must have looked like with a chuckle like that.

The person in-charge goes closer, stopping right in front of Keith. The notion alerts Keith immediately, causing him to return his gaze to the other.

There is a huge difference with their height upon closer encounter, and never had Keith felt so small with someone until now. He legitimately had to raise his head in order to meet the man’s eyes.

And maybe it was a bad idea, because those dark eyes are fucking hypnotic.

"Good Evening, my name is Shiro! Anything I can help you with? I can show you the newest stuff we have, or just give advices whatsoever. Up to you, feel free to use me." Shiro introduces, beaming a smile at Keith.

 _‘You bet I’ll fucking use you in anyway I can.’_ Keith wants those words out of his mouth awfully bad, but he chickens out and starts chuckling awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you Shiro. I’m Keith." He acquaints back. "I’m just wondering if..." _‘Holy fuck, who would have thought asking about a fleshlight would be this hard?!’_ "...if you sell any good _fleshlight_ around here?"

Keith wants to curse himself endless times. What the hell is with that pathetic reply? But then again, it suddenly became worth it.

Because Shiro finds it humorous.

With another one of his breathtaking laugh, Shiro replies. "Of course, Keith!" _‘Shit. The way he said my name is fucking hot.’_  "I mean, that’s what we’re here for. I can help you with that." _‘I need your pretty ass to, Shiro.’_

Shiro backs away and proceeds to the hanging products, signaling Keith to follow him with his finger. The shorter male is quick to wag his tail and follow, then Shiro grabs one product, surveying it first.

Having a contented look on his face, he shows it to his customer. "This is one of the newest arrivals, this brand is nothing but spectacular, plus it’s not all too expensive. So far, it only has positive feedbacks."

Keith nods, but before he can formulate a less dumb-sounding answer, Shiro utters more.

"You’re very attractive Keith," The taller male suddenly compliments. "I wonder why you’re about to spend your night with this _thing_... Or maybe it’s some play you and your partner have?" Shiro huskily rasps, deliberately teasing the other.

Keith loses the ability to respire normally then. Of all things Shiro had to say, it had to be something like that. Keith didn’t expect it at all, Shiro was talking about postive feedbacks for fuck’s sake! Then out of nowhere, he’d divert it into such a topic, and Keith wants to smash his head against the nearby wall because holy fuck is Shiro stirring him up so bad.

The culprit of Keith’s torture, upon noticing the other’s face flustered expression, chuckles. "I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I probably got used to talking like that since this is that kind of an environment after-"

"The former."

"...?"

Keith’s lungs scoop heavy air before he speaks again. "The former. I’m lonely tonight, I tried stroking it by myself in the shower, but I can’t get it up. ‘Figured I needed something... warmer."

To where the sudden confidence kicked in, Keith has no idea. But the man had stirred him up so much, his adrenaline rushed and he felt the sudden need to grab every opening Shiro would throw at him. Whether or not Shiro is being suggestive or everything is just an unfair teasing, Keith still took the initiative.

There was a short duration of silence at first, until Shiro shifts and hangs the product again.

"You know what, forget about this." He pointed at the fleshlight, then he leans down on Keith until his lips were only an inch further from the shorter male’s ear.

"How about I give you an exclusive product? One that will give you the best experience yet; one that hasn’t been reviewed by anyone yet, so that you’re the first one who’s ever going to rate it."

 _‘Fuck’._ Shiro’s breath against his ear has given Keith’s body a quiver. Having Shiro lean closer to him was bad enough already, but he just really had to whisper such an invitation directly to his ear at the same time. Keith couldn’t decide if it was a blessing... or a blessing.

It’s a blessing and nothing else; to label it as a curse would be an insult. He is being blessed by the sex gods, having a gorgeous walking sex do this to him right on the spot. Did he also mention that Shiro implied he wasn’t reviewed by anyone yet before? That’s more of a jackpot, honestly. But he might be lying, right? For a man who works at an adult store, of course he’d know how to do such a trick. Truthfully, that disappointed Keith deep inside, but he senses Shiro backing away from him, and the initial judgment he held towards the taller man warped away in an instant upon seeing the bulky man’s expression.

Shiro is scratching his temple, his cheeks filled with red, a meek gaze locking into Keith’s. Even the intriguing scar on the bridge of his nose lit red, too.

_Holy shit, for real? Is he actually fucking new to this or- aGHHHH screw it all!!_

Keith inhales heavily, then he looks around to make sure that the coast is clear. When he confirmed it, he speaks in a soft tone.

"Are you sure? You’re not making fun of me or anything? Because I sure as hell want to change my lonely night by having you in it, Shiro." That took a lot of courage to say, but Keith is relieved that it came out smooth.

Shiro blushes more intensely. "Yeah, I am. I don’t really do this with my customers, but like I said, you’re very attractive, Keith. Is it... bad for me to make a move on you?"

Keith shakes his head in an attempt to reassure the other. "No, not at all. It’s actually everything I wished for the moment I saw you stepped out of the curtains."

Shiro releases a sigh of relief, then he smiles, cheeks still flushing red. "You better be patient then. I’ll close the shop now since it’s already 12 AM. And then we could,..."

Keith gulps, then he nods. "I got you."

 

 

* * *

  

The shorter male waits outside, not wanting to bother his crush during closing time. Keith is aware that it’s taking Shiro some time, but said time seemed short because of how nervous and unprepared he is. Before he could even get a hold of himself, Shiro is already outside, pulling down the rolling door of the shop.

Keith’s body jerks, alerting itself from Shiro’s presence. As soon as the taller man finished securing the shop, he places the key inside his sling bag and turns to the other.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Shiro asks with a smile, where Keith shakes his head.

"Not at all." Truth is, Keith is anticipating the night despite of his anxiousness, because how can he not look forward into having Shiro for himself even just for now?

Shiro nods. "Have you eaten dinner yet? Or... Do you want to go to a hotel or something straight away?"

Keith’s heart jackrabbits upon the word ‘hotel’, and he is certain his pants is starting to get tight down there. But as quick as his brain did, the word ‘hotel’ also didn’t bring any good impressions to him.

It’s as if Shiro is only that of a one-night stand.

Then again, it didn’t really matter if it is in a hotel or any of their places. What’s the point of the venue if there’s no guarantee that he can see Shiro again either way... that he can see him seriously? Is the midnight between them even serious, let alone real? Keith didn’t welcome any more discontent after all what happened earlier in his day, but fate really just had to throw him the most painful disappointment that he will regret if he doesn’t turn it to his favor.

That’s right, he still has a chance to make Shiro not forget him, and better, make him his’, in such a limited time. As Lance always told him, Keith is a man of pride, a man who so will do anything it takes just to obtain something he has set his eyes on. When Keith decides about something, he wouldn’t back away from it, and rather, his usually agog personality will turn that of a patient one, so that he could focus and get things done.

"Keith?" Shiro calls, snapping Keith out of ponder.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I ate. How about you?" Keith asks.

"Mhm, I did. In fact, I probably drank too much Iced Tea which is probably why it took me a while inside the restroom." Shiro answers, adding a lax laugh at the end.

Keith smiles at that. "You like Iced Teas?"

"I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite, but it’s decent enough, and it came with the budget meal, so."

Keith grins. "Oh, wow. If I came earlier then I would have treated you to dinner or something." _‘Smooth, Keith. Smooth.’_

Shiro snickers back. "That’s kind of you, Keith. Let’s save that for next time, then!"

Keith had to bite the inside of his cheek just to suppress the ravishment that washed through him. Clearly, what Shiro returned was an implication that there would be next time, and Keith is so damn relieved that it worked, because he had never done it with the women he dated before, let alone even realize that he has this flirtatious side of him, too. He could never picture himself doing something as dallying as this, and to a man, at that.

Keith steals a gaze from Shiro and acknowledges the fact that he has finally experienced how it feels like to fall for someone, and to a fellow male of all people. Maybe he liked Shiro because of how he looked physically at first, but this warm, relieving, and easygoing attitude this man gradually showed to him is something that won him over completely over the minutes they have spoken to each other.

Who cares if he’s a man? Keith doesn’t bother at all. All this time, with all the playing around he had with women, he really only wanted someone that he could be fond of, that would accompany him and make him feel that he isn’t alone, and it just happened that women were always the ones who are lining up for him. Just someone who would make his heart skip a beat, really. Shiro, though... Instead of letting people do whatever they want and line up for him, Keith seems like the one patiently lining up for somebody this time.

And he hopes Shiro will accomodate him.

"Well, shall we then?" Shiro offers, and Keith nods. "My apartment isn’t that far from here, but I don’t want to make you walk a lengthy one. There’s a hotel nearby so-"

Keith cuts him off. "I have a motorbike with me. Care for a ride? Or do you have a reason to choose the hotel?"

Shiro’s eyes widen, seemingly intrigued, then he smiles. "Not at all. I... Never really took you for a person who rides."

Keith shrugs. "Hey, I get that a lot. But don’t get me wrong, it’s not the badass type of riding. I ride because I need it if I don’t wanna be late for my job."

Shiro immediately cracks. "You’re a funny guy, Keith." He says, grin so wide and eyes shutting, just letting the laughter sink in. "My place, then."

Keith looks up, capturing the precious expression Shiro is showing, and he is so overwhelmed that if he were to describe the man near him, he is positive that as if a magnet in disguise, Shiro had already pulled Keith without escape.

There’s no way Keith would just let this moment be a fragment of a one-night stand.

 

 

* * *

  

They walked to where Keith parked his motorbike, arriving quite quickly because it was of a reasonable distance. Keith would have loved to chat with Shiro and get to know him while strolling, but it got too loud all over the district that Keith didn’t find any opening at all. Upon arrival, Shiro worringly stares at him.

"Are you okay, Keith?" Shiro questions, tilting his head to the side.

Keith ruffles his mullet and sighs, exasperation evident on his face. "It was so loud back there. How are you able to work in such an environment?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Working in the district for more than two years now, it becomes as natural as breathing." Shiro answers, shrugging.

Two years isn’t much of a time, but Keith wonders why Shiro stuck around that long, working in a sex toy shop. He would have asked Shiro if he liked it so much in The Pleasure Void, but Keith refrained. He didn’t want things to get any awkward, plus, it’s always possible that he might touch a sensitive topic unknowingly, and he didn’t want to turn Shiro off at all.

"By the way," Shiro suddenly places his hand on top of Keith’s motorbike seat. "I like your bike, it suits you a lot." He compliments, caressing the seat with his palm gently.

Keith has a list of conundrums, and he always lusted for answers. But among all of the questions he always wondered about, even more than how the universe was made, even more than who created it, and even more than the chance of other civilizations existing out there, the answer to how much of a sexy motherfucker Shiro is to the point of challenging his cock with a mere seat caressing has become his sole priority in desperately knowing soon.

Keith gulps, imaging what it would feel like if that bulky hand touches him, sending ripples of lust to his skin every time that tanned skin kneads him.

"Ah, uh, thank you, Shiro." It was a struggle for Keith to give his gratitude, but he knew he had to break away from his Shiro-induced daze.

Shiro only smiles, then he backs away a few to give way to Keith. Keith finally sits on top of his own bike, then he turns to inform Shiro to hop on as well.

"Oh, I only have one helmet. You should wear it." Keith offers before Shiro could do anything else, but Shiro declines.

"I’m sure you probably noticed already, but I’m a tough guy, Keith." Shiro smugly utters with a mischievous smirk.

 _‘Oh, for fuck’s sake, Shiro. Don’t smirk at me like that.’_ Keith just wishes they are at Shiro’s place already. The lengths he would take just to have a fucking spectacular love making session with such a pure yet at the same time bawdy stud...

"Y-Yeah. Definitely. 100% right." Keith scoffs, trying his hardest not to give away how impatient he is getting already. "A-and before any of us forgets, just tell me the directions along the way, Shiro."

Just when he thought Shiro wouldn’t possibly do more to his asthenic heart, the tall man just had to hop on, but of course he had to. The bothersome thing is that, Shiro is too fucking warm. And big behind him. Keith feels small again, as if Shiro’s body is shadowing over him. Keith’s back starts getting hot upon contact with Shiro’s broad torso, and is that his fucking crotch brushing against Keith’s lower back?!

_‘Calm down, Keith. Calm down. You got this. You aren’t exactly the best pressure managing dude out there, but you can’t ruin this up. Calm the fuck down.’_

Keith breathes in as he puts on his helmet, then he starts the engine. The motorbike comes to life, and with everything set, including Shiro’s brawny arms around Keith’s slim figure, the latter drives, trying his best not to kill both him and Shiro in a crash because of his boner.

  
But despite all of it, just the sensation of riding with someone Keith likes for once as the same night breeze kisses both of their skins isn’t bad at all. The lights illuminating the streets are a nice touch, too. Keith wonders how beautifully they would compliment Shiro’s tanned surface. Too bad he couldn’t fill his eyes with the sight of the man behind him at the moment.

 

_‘Yeah, this isn’t bad at all. In fact, I...’_

 

  
He can get used to it.

 

 

 

 

to be continued。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up // sex + fluff + so forth & shiro.
> 
> comments & kudos are very much appreciated. thank you for reading. by doing so, you have made me terribly happy. <3


End file.
